Unknown for now
by LiLlionLuVr9
Summary: Two girls come to hogwarts for their fifth year and meet Draco and Ron! Bonds are formed with Draco and ? and Ron and ! There are some turning points
1. Where To Go

Chapter 1: Where to go  
  
It was the begining of the 5th year at Hogwarts. There was a lot of talk about 2 new   
  
students. Some students thought they would   
  
be mean, while others thought they would be nice. No one would know until they came. During lunch,   
  
Dumbledore gave a lecture about   
  
how they would have a good year, than announced the two new students. "I would like to take this   
  
chance to say welcome to two new-  
  
comers to Hogwarts. Please say welcome to Arica and Kaylin." Everyone was clapping and cheering.   
  
Draco Malfoy had his crystal blue eyes   
  
on Arica and Ron Weasley's lovely green eyes upon Kaylin. "Wow. I think this is gonna be a good year.   
  
Arica, i think, the one with brunette hair is   
  
really cute!!!" Malfoy exclaimed. "Ya I agree, but about how we are gonna have a good year. I'm   
  
attracked to Kaylin, well, the blonde one. i   
  
cant really remember their names." Ron said. 


	2. Making New Friends

Chapter 2: Making New Friends  
  
On the way to their rooms, Professor Snape told them how they would have a great time.   
  
Once he got outside both of the girls   
  
rooms, he told them the rules for beging in Hogwarts. The first girl he dropped off was Arica. "Hello   
  
Weasley. This is your new room-mate,   
  
Arica. Be nice, she's new and i'll know what your doing!" Ron said, "Hey Arica. Whats up? We were   
  
just talking about the other new   
  
girl. The one on the Slytherin team. I think she's pretty cute! Do you know her?" "O ya. Of course i   
  
know her. We are best friends, shame   
  
we are split up, but I can see if she wants to meet up sometime soon" said Arica "Her name is Kaylin."   
  
Meanwhile, the same thing happened   
  
at one of the Slytherin team rooms. Kaylin was room-mates with Draco Malfoy. They had the same   
  
exact conversation. After all that, they   
  
got ready,turned out the light, and went to bed. 


	3. Lunch

Chapter 3: Lunch  
  
They all met on the way to lunch. Dumbledore said that since Kaylin and Arica were new,   
  
they could sit where ever they wanted. So they talked to each other and told each other that Ron liked  
  
Kaylin and Draco liked Arica. They also told each other how they werent gonna sit together for today.   
  
"Hey Draco. Harry, can we have a sec. alone?" Arica asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure, (taking Arica by the arm away from the table.)"  
  
"Um, I meant, Draco and me" She said looking confused.   
  
"Oh, than why are you talking to me?"   
  
"I dont know. i guess i just wasnt thinking"  
  
"I have those days too."  
  
"i'm sure you do. Bye Harry"  
  
Draco asked what that was about when she got back. She just smiled and said , "O, you know Harry,  
  
he wasnt thinking like usual". In the meantime, Kayin and Ron were having a conversation about their  
  
bands.   
  
"Did you know Draco and I have a band? We're called The Killer Bees"   
  
"Oh, no. Kool. Arica and I have a band too. We're called the Drifting Angelz."  
  
"You know, there's a talent show coming up. You guys should enter. But, beware, we're good."  
  
"Oh thats ok, see ya then. We will be looking for some competition."  
  
By than, lunch was over and everyone went to there assigned classes. both girls have classes with   
  
Harry Potter. He liked them a lot. He sent them little "love" notes and starring at them and making   
  
kissing faces. 


	4. During Class

Chapter 4: During Class  
  
The next day, during their classes, they noticed Harry not starring at them. They wrote a   
  
note to each other wondering what was going on. Kaylin thought he was sick while Arica noticed him   
  
drawing a picture that she couldnt make out with both of there names on it. She looked in suspense, when   
  
suddenly, she fell out of her chair. Professor Snape walked over to her with a disapointed look upon his face.   
  
"Well, well, well, why are you on the ground?" was my lesson too 'boring' for you?" his peircing eyes going   
  
through hers. Kaylin was looking worried at her on the floor. After class, Arica and Kaylin were found in the hall   
  
talking about Harry. Draco and Ron walked to them and asked what was going on. They answered cautiously   
  
just incase Harry was there. Arica told all of tehm what she noticed about his 'plan'. They all looked at each   
  
other scared. The guys were scared about the girls. Than Draco whispered in Arica's ear, "Arica, i like you,   
  
will you go out with me?" She looked at him, kissed him and kept smiling and talking to the other two.   
  
"Was that a yes or a no?" Draco wouldnt stop smiling at her. When they were leaving, she whispered "yes"  
  
and kissed him passionitly. She walked away and Draco wouldnt stop looking at her and wouldnt stop   
  
thinking about that moment. When everyone was in their rooms for the night, Arica told everyone in her  
  
room that she was going out with Draco and he told everyone in his room. Other than that, she couldnt   
  
wait 'til the talent show the next day. 


	5. The Talent Show

Chapter 5: The Talent Show  
  
When Kaylin woke up, she screamed, "The talent show is today!" After that loud incident, she was on her way   
  
out the door, to go down to breakfast when Ron, the last person she thought was at her door, came with a bunch   
  
or roses and asked if she would be his girlfriend. Without a doubt, she said "i never wouldve thought you'd ask,"   
  
with the biggest smile. 6 hours later, the talent show was accuring. Many people wanted to go first it was a suprise.   
  
Dumbledore walked to the mic-acting like he fell and broke his hip kind of walk. He announced the first talent up.   
  
"Put your hands together for Arica and Kaylin and their band the Drifting Angelz." Kaylin took her mic and said "This   
  
is a song we just wrote. It's called Run Away." They startded playing and once they opened their mouths, everyone   
  
looked amazed. "Run away from all who are screaming, Your left with a scar you wont forget, Leave until all the pain  
  
is gone, when you come back, its gone, run run run away...." they sang until another verse joined. After the slow song,  
  
everyone was cheering and standing up wishing they would continue. Next, the girls announced "Draco and Rom (aka-   
  
The Killer Bees)" They started playing and the girls noticed they knew the words and the guys waved their hands for them   
  
to come on stage. So they did and it was the best act that night. Draco was half holding Arica and Kaylin was next to Ron,   
  
singing in the mic. In just that moment, everyone knew they were all going out. 


	6. The Plan

Chapter 6: The plan  
  
A few days later, Kaylin and Draco noticed a piece of paper with writing on it. It said   
  
"I love you Kaylin. Meet me at the Whomping Willow. Can't wait to see you! xoxo-Ron." After she read that,   
  
she started smiling and 'awing'. Draco read it an said, "Kaylin, this isnt Ron's handwritng. It looks more like--."   
  
He got cut off by Kaylin asking "Who's handwriting is it than?"   
  
"Potter (caitlin- as he spits everywhere. lol) Wait! Didnt Arica say something about Potter, plan, you, her?"   
  
"Ya, so...dude, where are you gettin' with this?"   
  
"Maybe Harry had something to do with this!"  
  
"I dunno. I"m gonna go and see whit it really is! Dont worry Malfoy, I'm a big girl."  
  
"BE CAREFUL"  
  
She walked outside, took a deep breathe and kept walking until she funally met the tree. She didnt see anyone so she just thought she was  
  
early. Next thing, a hand was covering her mouth so she couldnt scream. All she remembered was being walked somewhere, eyes covered   
  
and everything. Once they got to a cave, the mysterious person duck-taped her mouth and let their hand go from her eyes. When she   
  
opened her eyes, she couldnt believe it. 


End file.
